


Help Me Out Of The Darkness

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [16]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Boys Kissing, Cutting, Depression, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Septiplier - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Sean gets heavily depressed and attempts to end his own life but, his boyfriend manages to stop him before it's too late.!!- Warning for Suicide Attempt/Depression/SelfHarm -!!





	Help Me Out Of The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write angst. Enjoy, I guess?

Sean quietly sobbed into his hands. He couldn't sleep, hardly ate, could hardly even bring himself to record. He hated feeling this way. He could feel black fog surrounding him as he sobbed, soon turning into a mix of coughing and gagging. Sean got up from the couch in the living room and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

Sean took a large swig of the liquid. The burn it left behind felt good on his aching throat. Sean took a few more large gulps of the liquid. He already started feeling the effects, probably due to his stomach being empty. Sean suddenly thought of a way he could stop all this for good. 

"Do it..."

The Irishman took a few steps towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway. He pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a small razor blade. Sean took another large swig before he rolled up his sleeves, exposing multiple scars. The brunette grinned as he slid the thin blade over his wrist, crimson blood quickly seeping out, dripping onto the floor below him. 

Sean felt the black fog letting up as he continued slashing away at his wrists, thin cuts, deep cuts, it didn't matter, Sean just kept going. Sean soon felt woozy and fell to his knees, dropping the razor onto the tiled floor with a small clink. All the red on his arms, hands, and floor was too much. Jack crawled to the toilet before heaving and emptying what little liquid was in his stomach. 

Mark awoke, hearing a gagging noise, a dull splash, and then light sobbing. The man got up, sliding on his glassses as he headed towards the bathroom. He stopped, seeing a sizeable puddle of blood, a razor blade, and Sean hunched over the toilet, coughing and sobbing. 

"Sean!" Mark gasped, grabbing a towel from the towel rack as he ran over to his sobbing boyfriend.  
"H-Hey...*hic*...Markimoo..." Sean giggled, cheeks pale and lips curled into a weak smile, tears still staining his face. Mark wrapped his lover's wrists in the towel, tightly pressing down to try and stop the bleeding.  
"Sean? Why would you do this?" Mark asked, tears now pouring down his own face.  
"I'm such a fuck up...why would you love someone like me? I'm a useless piece of garbage-" The Irishman began, soon being cut off by a finger being pressed to his lips. 

Mark pulled the man into a half-hug, causing Sean to resume crying and cough. Eventually, Sean pulled away, sniffling and hiccuping.  
"Sean. No matter what you think. I will always love you. Nothing will change that." Mark said, reassuring his boyfriend with a smile. Sean keaned forward and kissed the dark haired man. 

Mark pulled his boyfriend up and pulled the towel away. Most of the bleeding had stopped, aside from a few deeper cuts. Mark got a small cloth and some rubbing alcohol.  
"This is gonna sting but, it will prevent you from getting infected..." The glasses-wearing man warned, pouring a generous amount of it onto the cloth. Mark began wiping at the Irishman's arms, causing him to cry out as his skin began to sting as the cuts were scrubbed. Mark repeated the process until all the cuts had been cleaned.

Mark used some bandages and gauze to wrap up the brunette's arms. Mark then cleaned up the blood before tossing the soiled towels into the hamper and changed Sean into some non-bloodied clothes. He then pulled his lover into the living room and had him sit on the couch. Mark filled a glass with water and quickly prepared some toast. He then brought them to the man.  
"Sean. Please..." The brown eyed man said, looking into Jack's sad, blue eyes. Sean eventually finished eating and downed the water. Mark joined his boyfriend on the couch, just watching some random show on TV.  
Sean wrapped his arms around Mark, not wanting to let go. The pair looked into each other's eyes before kissing again. They continued kissing and cuddling until they eventually feel asleep in each other's arms.

"Mark?" Sean eventually yawned, rubbing at one of his eyes, getting all the sleep out.  
"Yes?" The muscular man replied, stretching his arms.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome, my Irish bean."  
The pair kissed again. Everything was alright. Everything is okay.

"I love you, Mark."  
"I love you, too, Sean."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! ♥️


End file.
